


Bill's sick day

by Aquietwriter25



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Bill is an annoying demon who always tries to cause problems, however apparently even he isent immune to the sucky illness called the Flu.Surprisingly Dipper is sympathetic taking care of the bothersome creature.
Kudos: 7





	Bill's sick day

Summery: Bill has always been an pain 

Dipper was sound asleep the night early at least 2 in the morning, the house quiet all but the silent snores coming from each Pine.

Dipper jerked in his sleep snorting awake an soft sound coming out of what seemed like thin air, Mabel was at an friend's house so it couldnt be her.

Sitting up Dipper rubbed at his eyes blinking an few times, he turned on his light startled to see Bill the dorito like Demon hovering in mid air. He looked a little if not alot worse for the wear. 

An tissue in hand.

"Oops".

"Bill". Dipper jumped out of bed tripping over his covers falling onto the ground with an oof. He scowled rubbing his head before glaring up at Bill.

"What are you doing here!!". Dipper demand.

Before Bill could respond the creature jerked forward letting out what could be only considered as an sneeze, there were slight bags under his eye. And bus normal way he held himself high. His frame now slumped slightly.

"Could you keep it down PineTree". Bill groaned rubbing at his head. "My head is already pounding like an drum".

"And I care about this why". Dipper snapped. "Now I am not going to ask again. What are you doing here Bill!".

"I cant just stop by just to say". Bill jerked forward letting out an harsh sneeze.

Frowning Dipper struggled not to feel even an bit of sympathy for the one eyed demon. 

"Seriously dude you dont look to well". Dipper put his hands up in surrender as Bill glared at him. "Sorry sorry stupid statement". 

"No I am sorry kid". Bill snuffled. "I get abit cranky when I am sick".

Dipper climbed back into bed giving Bill an look for an moment, sighing rolling his eyes he opened the blanket.

"C'mon".

He saw to his amusement Bill stiffen his eye going wide in disbelief.

"Seriously?".

"Would you get under the covers before I change my mind?".

Dipper chuckled as the Demon rushed under the covers Bill snuggling into the warmth with an sigh, yawning Dipper curled into the covers eyes dropping.

Gentle fingers ran through his hair prompting Dipper to open his eyes.

"Thanks kid". 

"Yeah well you may be an pain in the butt but even I am not that evil. The flu sucks".

"I second that". Bill grumbled. "Its been awhile since I got any form of human virus's. And I gotta tell you it sucks".

"That it does". Dipper yawned. 

Bill's eye softened watching Pinetree starting to fall asleep stretching he scooted closer to the human resting against Dipper, who cracked an eye open lips twitching. Before wrapping his arm around the creature pulling him closer. 

Both letting out content sighs as they both drifted to sleep.


End file.
